The Mariano Effect
by Luke Rules
Summary: Lorelai/Jimmy - OR Luke?
1. Default Chapter

TITLE: "The Mariano Effect"  
  
NAME -Sandra aka Lukerules  
  
E-MAIL -baumann1@yahoo.com  
  
SPOILERS - Up to the scene in "Goodnight Gracie" where Jimmy runs out of the diner to avoid Luke (except he doesn't leave his wallet behind this time)  
  
SUMMARY - Gilmore Girls Adult Fan fiction challenge. Bear with me, I'm not used to doing point-of-view stories. So if you have any **constructive** criticism, please share it with me. Thanks!  
  
RATING - R  
  
CONTENT -For mature adults. If you aren't a mature adult, then for Pete's sake, don't read it! And if you're stupid/immature enough to read it anyway, don't complain about it! You were told not to read it if you can't handle it, so don't ruin it for those of us who are mature!  
  
PAIRING OR CHARACTER - Lorelai/Jimmy Mariano  
  
DISCLAIMER -I don't own the characters (pout) -the WB, Amy Sherman- Palladino, everyone else does. And yes, Jimmy is definitely yummy (DILF), but I would never choose him over LUKE!  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
Chapter One  
  
Jimmy's P.O.V.  
  
I had to get the hell out of there. That's all I need is to have to deal with Luke right in front of Jess, especially when Jess doesn't even know who I am. I was hoping Luke wouldn't recognize me. Geez, it's been 17 years since I walked out on his sister and my son, I must look different, and anyways, it's not like he's expecting me to waltz in here to say hello. But.maybe Liz called Luke to warn him that I called to find out about Jess. She was less-than-thrilled to even talk to me, but she could never resist my charm and eventually told me about Jess and why he was with his uncle and not with her anymore.  
  
I had been sitting there for over an hour, just watching him. I can't believe how much he's like me. He's got his uncle's temper, though, I can tell right away. And when Luke walked in and lectured him, I felt a pang in my heart. That should have been ME to lecture my son. What right does Luke have to treat him like he was HIS son? Yeah, well, it's not like I've got any rights when it comes to Jess. Hell, I didn't even give him that name. I wasn't around long enough to even do that. It was Liz. And Luke. Now Luke's taking care of him.  
  
I just had to see him. I'm finally getting my shit together and I realize that he's the one missing piece of the puzzle. I have no idea how he's going to react to me, shit, he probably hates me so much that he wouldn't even try. If he's anything like me, and by the looks of it, he's EXACTLY like me, he isn't going to want to hold hands and skip off into the sunset with me.  
  
I ran out of the diner as fast as I could, and ran smack into the most gorgeous creature I've seen in a long, long time. She was tall and thin, with wavy dark hair and crystal blue eyes. Her purse had flown out of her hands onto the sidewalk. My reflexes were pretty sharp this morning (I guess it's from all the coffee I had just consumed) and my arms encircled her waist almost immediately upon impact, keeping her from falling much like her purse.  
  
"Geez! I'm so sorry," I managed to stammer, still holding her in my arms, and I gave her a smile. She smiled back at me. Wow, a gorgeous mega-watt smile that just about brought me to my knees. Damn, she's fine. And she smells good. Who cares about Sasha right now, she's all the way in California. I hesitated to let go of her, but do so anyway.  
  
"No problem," she replied, piercing my eyes with hers. "I haven't had a total stranger collide into me all week," she said with a sarcastic smirk.  
  
"Oh, sorry. Well, my name is..Jim," I hesitated to give her my name. I have to be careful. I don't know her, and what if she's involved with Luke or something and would make the connection with me and Jess?  
  
"Lorelai," she stated simply, holding out her hand. I shook it. What a great name. Unusual. Exotic.  
  
"Well then, Lorelai, now we're not strangers anymore, are we?" I smiled at her, pouring on my finely-tuned Mariano charm.  
  
She invites me for coffee. In THERE. I want to get to know her, but not in THERE. I ask her about finding a place to stay. She blushes. Hmm. She runs an inn nearby. How convenient. She asks me why I'm here, 'business or pleasure'? I'd like to think pleasure, considering my thoughts of confronting Jess and Luke have escaped me for the moment and are focused on this vixen in front of me. Pleasure, definitely pleasure.  
  
"So how about having a drink with me later? That is, unless you only do coffee," I ask.  
  
"I'd love to have a drink with you! That would be great, really great. Actually, the inn has a cocktail hour and I'll already be there, and if you stay there, then we'll both already be there, so." she rambled.  
  
"Sounds great. I'll come looking for you around 5 then?" I ask. Things are looking up in this little town. This trip might not be so bad after all.  
  
"Okay, I'll see you then. Bye, Jim," she says and disappears into the diner. I check my watch. It'll be a long time until 5 o'clock.  
  
Lorelai's P.O.V.  
  
There I am, on my way to Luke's and BAM! This guy who is leaving the diner smashes right into me, knocking my purse out of my hands and practically knocks me over. But his arms are around me in a second to keep me from falling. I look at his face. He apologizes, at least I think he did; I was so mesmerized by him. This guy was totally hot. He reminds me a little of Christopher. He's got that dangerous look about him, this irresistible smoky sexual charisma.  
  
I smile, trying to be cool and not let him know that I was undressing him in my mind. I made some silly joke about colliding into a stranger and he told me his name. Jim. Nice, simple, uncomplicated. He remarks that now we aren't strangers anymore. Then he smiles at me, this amazingly sexy smile makes me tingle from the top of my head to my toes.  
  
Yet there is something vaguely familiar and disturbing about this stranger, I just can't place it. I mean, damn, he's gorgeous, there is no doubt about that. Long lean limbs, a killer smile, bright twinkling eyes, and blondish-brown sexy bed-hair that is making me think dirty thoughts about things to do to him to get his hair that way. Stop it, Lorelai! Stop thinking that way about this guy!  
  
"So, how about a cup of coffee?" I offer him, motioning to the diner, even though he was just coming out of it. He looked over his shoulder, warily.  
  
"Um, no, no thanks, I've already had some. But, hey, I just got into town, can you recommend someplace I can stay?" he asked. My heart was racing as I envision him at the Inn, stretched out on a bed, then I enter to do the 'turn down' service, and he's just lying there with that smile..oh God, stop thinking about him like that!  
  
"Well, I run the Independence Inn, it's not far from here, I'm sure we have a room available, if you're interested? Are you here for business or pleasure?" I ask and immediately blush, thinking of pleasuring him.  
  
"Pleasure, definitely," he answers, staring straight at me, and I feel myself blush even more deeply, but I try to maintain eye contact. He asks me out for a drink and I find myself rambling away about cocktail hour at the inn. Thank God I caved to Michel and we decided to B&B-the inn with these meet-and-greet cocktail hour things until we can get up-and-running again. I look at my watch as I enter the diner. Damn, it'll be forever until 5 o'clock.  
  
"Lorelai, darling, who was that delicious man you were talking to outside?" Miss Patty asks as I take a seat at the counter. Babbette, who is sitting with Miss Patty, is still looking out the window at his retreating form. Luke eyes me suspiciously.  
  
"Oh, just some guy I met. We're getting together for a drink later," I tried to say non-chalantly. Luke hesitated at the coffee machine with his back to them, trying to not look like he was listening to the conversation.  
  
"Oooo! He works fast! Too bad you got to him first!" Miss Patty hissed. "So, where are you meeting him for this drink, dear?"  
  
I hesitated. The last thing I need is half the town showing up to see me with this guy. "Oh, I don't know, he's staying at the inn so we're meeting there and then we'll decide," I said coolly. Maybe that will throw her off. If I didn't think it would start the rumor mill in high gear, I'd mention that we were going to have a drink in his room. But that's pretty presumptuous even on my part to think that. Actually, no. I think he'd be fine with that. Why am I already making assumptions about him?  
  
"Well, we'll expect a FULL report on him tomorrow, sugar!" Babette said as they both glided out of the diner. I just shook my head in disbelief.  
  
"What was that all about?" Luke asked, startling me.  
  
"Huh? What was what about?" I repeated. I know it bugs him when I do that.  
  
"You're going out with some guy you just met outside on the sidewalk?" he asked, looking annoyed.  
  
I smiled. "I'm just having a drink with him, Luke, no big deal." He looks irritated at me. Oh great, here comes the lecture.  
  
"Lorelai, you don't know anything about this guy! How do you know he's not a rapist? Or some lunatic that plans on kidnapping you and killing you?" The veins in his neck are sticking out, oh yeah, he's pissed off.  
  
I stood up and put my hands on my hips. "You know Luke, I'm a big girl now, and I can go out with whoever I like. His name is Jim, and no, I don't know his last name. He seems pretty non-rapist and non-murderer like. But I guess I'll just have to bring my mace along, just in case. We'll be in a public space at the inn, so it's not like there won't be a million people around constantly interrupting us anyway, which will make his rape or murder plans pretty moot!" I said a little more strong than I wanted. I pulled some money out of my purse and set it on the counter.  
  
"See you later, Luke, unless I get killed by my date," I winked and walked out the door. When I got outside, I let out a sigh. Geesh, why does he get so weird sometimes?  
  
**End of Chapter One**  
  
So what do y'all think so far? Are they all in character? I'm giving Jimmy a little more depth - and as always, I'm giving him the benefit of the doubt (that he has straightened his life out and wants to make amends)  
  
Chapter Two - the Independence Inn 


	2. Mariano Effect Chapter Two

TITLE: "The Mariano Effect"  
  
NAME -Sandra aka Lukerules  
  
E-MAIL -baumann1@yahoo.com  
  
SPOILERS - Up to the scene in "Goodnight Gracie" where Jimmy runs out of the diner to avoid Luke (except he doesn't leave his wallet behind this time)  
  
SUMMARY - Gilmore Girls Adult Fan fiction challenge. Bear with me, I'm not used to doing point-of-view stories. So if you have any **constructive** criticism, please share it with me. Thanks!  
  
RATING - R  
  
CONTENT -For mature adults. If you aren't a mature adult, then for Pete's sake, don't read it!  
  
PAIRING OR CHARACTER - Lorelai/Jimmy Mariano - and anyone who knows ME, knows that I can't write anything without Luke in it!!!!  
  
DISCLAIMER -I don't own the characters (pout) -the WB, Amy Sherman- Palladino, everyone else does. And yes, Jimmy is definitely yummy (DILF), but I would never choose him over LUKE, my love!  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
Chapter Two  
  
Early Afternoon (3pm)  
  
Lorelai's P.O.V.  
  
"So, is he here yet?" Sookie poked her head into my office for the thousandth time.  
  
"No! I told you that Michel would call me the second he walked in to check in and that I'd come get you to check him out! Now, stop bugging me so I can get some work done!" I said in frustration. At that very moment, the phone rang.  
  
"Lorelai, the studmuffin you've been bugging me about has just entered the building," Michel barked, sounding annoyed.  
  
"He's here? Thanks!" I said excitedly, making wide eyes at Sookie, which made her jump up and down.  
  
"Now listen, don't be too obvious, just do a quick walk-through to check on the pastry table and then come right back here," I warned her. She gave me a quick nod and disappeared out the door.  
  
A few minutes later she reappeared at the door. "Woo hoo, he's a hottie!" she squealed like a teenager, and all I could do was smile.  
  
Jimmy's P.O.V.  
  
I wandered around town for a few hours then found a strange pancake place to have some lunch. The place didn't even serve pancakes. I found a great spot on a bridge near the high school and sat and read a paperback I had brought along with me to read, figuring I would need to kill some time before I got up the nerve to approach Jess and Luke.  
  
Before I knew it, it was almost 3pm and I figured I'd better check into the inn and take a shower, shave and get ready for my rendezvous with Lorelai.  
  
I got to the inn and was impressed, it was really nice. There was a sign on the door explaining that there had been a fire so there was limited access to the rooms, which concerned me until I walked into the lobby. It was filled with fresh flowers and tables with pastries and teas on it. I walked over to the front desk and was met with a snooty French guy who didn't seem surprised to see me. As I was registering, a woman came by to check on the pastry tables and she seemed much more interested in me than the items on the table. I remember Liz telling me years ago about how odd Stars Hollow was, how nosey the entire town was, and it appears that this fact hasn't changed much.  
  
The pastry lady made her way back towards the back offices very slowly, and I took advantage by flashing a smile at her. Her eyes widened and she smiled back, then hurried off around a corner. The guy at the front desk seemed thoroughly disgusted with the whole encounter.  
  
I found my room and took a shower, shaved and put on some better clothes (a polo shirt and khakis was the best I brought with me). I made my way down to the lobby where a small group of people were helping themselves to hors d'oeuvres and cocktails. I walked over and poured myself a glass of wine. I found a quiet spot over near the fireplace and sipped my drink.  
  
"What, not in a mood to mingle?" I heard a familiar voice approach me.  
  
"Hey there," I smiled to Lorelai as she walked over, also holding a glass of wine. "Yeah, well, the dentists and accountants of the world don't really hold my interest for very long," I smirked and she nodded in agreement. "And I'm not really that good at the small talk thing," I added.  
  
I look around and feel like I'm on display or something. I really dont' like having people staring at me like this. I'm not going to be able to get anywhere close to Lorelai with all of these people gaping at us. I suggest we leave to get some pizza, she seems to feel the same way, and we leave.  
  
She offers to drive since she knows the area. We head out of town (thank God) and find a great bar that serves pizza, real casual, dark, my kind of place. We slip into a booth and order drinks and a pizza. She is very animated - describing her job, her daughter, her life. Fortunately for me, she doesn't ask me too many questions, and I'm not offering very much, except that I'm here visiting a relative, I live in California, I'm in the restaurant business. That's about all I'm offering. I like this woman. I like her alot. We've both had a few drinks and feeling pretty good.  
  
We went back to the inn and I offered to have her come up. She seemed pretty willing, which was working in my favor. I just had to have her. I tested my theory, grabbing her before we got into the place to give her a first kiss. This will tell me if she wants to have a good time, or if she's just being nice. Oh yeah, she's ready for it, I thought as our tongues met and carressed each other. She pushed me away, telling me it's not good for her to be seen in public, so I knew we were heading for my room. Score!  
  
The place was pretty quiet and I grabbed two wine glasses when I noticed that she was eyeing a half-bottle of wine left over from the earlier happy hour. I told her to bring it with her and headed for my room, not sure at first if she was even following me. But what the hell, I had to take the chance that she would.  
  
When we got into the room and I went for it. We were on the bed and she was giving me the signal to go for it. My lips were on her hard nipple when I heard a noise at the door...  
  
Lorelai's P.O.V.  
  
I paced at the front desk while Michel gave me dirty looks. "Will you just call up to his room already, then you two can go away and give me some peace around here," Michel sniffed.  
  
"No! I'm just going to wait down here, nice and calm like. I'll be in my office," I told him.  
  
I checked my watch. Okay, it's 5 minutes to 5. I'm just being way too enthusiastic about this date. Geez, it's not even a date. It's just a drink. I'm not sure where this'll go.  
  
He said something about not being good at small talk.  
  
"You're doing fine," I commented automatically, taking a sip of my drink. Why did I get a deja-vu feeling when I said that? I'm loosing it. This guy is wreaking total havoc on my brain. I notice that Sookie and Miss Patty have appeared and are checking us out.  
  
"How about we finish our drinks and get out of here, maybe go get a pizza or something," he says, noticing the prying eyes on us.  
  
"Sounds good," I answer, we finish our drinks and head out (of town) to get some pizza. I drove since he doesn't seem to know the area. We went to Vinnie's in Mount Pilot. It's a quiet, dark bar that has awesome thin crust pizza. I always thought it would be a romantic place for a rendezvous, but never had the opportunity, until now. We slipped into a booth and enjoyed a few hours of getting to know each other. I knew that having a few drinks would loosen me up, but his casual attitude just made me feel like I've known him for ages. It felt so good to be with him. We finished our dinner and headed back to the Inn.  
  
When we got back to the parking lot, I wasn't sure what was going to happen.  
  
"So?" he asked with a smirk and a raised eyebrow, unbuckling his seat belt. "Care to come up for a while?" His charm was disarming.  
  
"Sure," I answered, unbuckling my seatbelt. We walked towards the door and he quickly took my hand in his. He stopped and turned me towards him. I caught my breath in my throat at the sudden movement and saw his eyes soften. He leaned in and kissed me, very gently. His hand came up to my face and pushed my hair behind my ear. I returned his kiss, and felt his tongue begging entry. I acquiesed to him, putting my hand on his chest. After a moment I pushed off, breaking this kiss. "Not here," I said looking around. It's not exactly good manners for the person who runs the place to be making out with someone at the front entrance. We walked into the Inn, where the only people in site was Michel and a guest, who were looking at a map. He looked up briefly and gave a disgusted look. Yeah, whatever. I walked over to see what was left of the cocktail hour and noticed that there was half a bottle of wine in the ice bucket. Jim had followed me and grabbed two glasses.  
  
"Bring the bottle," he smirked, motioning to the stairs. I grabbed the bottle and followed him up to his room.  
  
We walked into his room and he set the glasses down immediately. I set the bottle next to it and the next thing I knew his arms were around me, his soft lips on mine. My arms went around him, scratching up his back. He moved me over towards the bed. A little voice in the back of my head said things were moving way too fast, but I pushed it aside. Still locked in a mind-blowing kiss, he pushed me back on the bed, following and lying on top of me. My hands found the bottom of his polo shirt and pulled it up. He broke the kiss to straighten up enough to pull his shirt off and cast it aside. He had a nice body. I ran my hands up his washboard stomach to his chest, teasing a nipple very gently. His eyes were dark and wanting, and it made me wet. His lips went down to my neck, kissing and nibbling. My body felt like it was on fire. His hands ran up from my waist and his thumb gently glided over my nipple, which hardened to his touch. I arched my back in reaction to it and moaned. His lips kissed down from my neck towards my nipple, gently taking it in his mouth through the material of my shirt and bra, leaving a wet mark. My hands were crazy in his hair, tossling and messing it, making me crazy with desire for him.  
  
Then there was a noise at the door....  
  
Meanwhile at Luke's Diner....  
  
Luke looks up at the clock. It's 8:00 and the dinner rush is pretty much over. All he's been able to think about for the last two hours was Lorelai hooking up with that mystery guy she just met. **Why the hell am I so upset about this? I mean, I've got Nicole, Lorelai can date anyone she wants. It's not like she hasn't been around, Christ, I've had to watch her parade one boyfriend after another in front of me. Okay, stop it, Luke, it's not like she's doing it on purpose. She doesn't know that you love her. But what about Nicole? How can I stand here and admit to myself that I love her when I'm dating someone else? Why is this guy Jim bugging me so much? Jess said that he was hanging around the diner for hours before I came back from my errand. What is his story?**  
  
About the time that he was having his mental debate, Rory entered the diner and took at seat a the counter. Jess walked past and gave her a quick kiss before delivering two plates to a couple seated at the window. Luke poured a cup of coffee for Rory and asked her where her mom was. "Oh, she called and said she was having dinner with a guy she met today, so I'm on my own. Can I get a burger and fries?" she asked, without any care. **How can she not be concerned about some guy her mother met TODAY?** He wrote up the order and passed it to Ceasar, but my mind was reeling.  
  
His curiousity got the better of him. "Jess, I've got to go out, finish up and close for me, okay?" he called out to Jess as he grabbed his jacket.  
  
"Yeah, sure," Jess said with very little enthusiasm. His date with Rory would be postponed, he knew it, and that bugged him.  
  
Luke pulled up to the Independence Inn around 9:30. He had been driving around for an hour and a half, trying to decide what to do or what to say. **What am I going to do, break down the door and carry her off in my arms? Wait, why am I assuming that she's in his room? Oh God, maybe they're in the same room that Nicole and I stayed in. I had never been so uncomfortable in my life as when she walked in to do the turn down service and saw Nicole. I could almost see it in her eyes. What was that? Jealousy? Yeah, right, wishful thinking.** He sat in the parking lot. Her jeep was there, so he knew she was in the hotel. He got out of my truck and went in. **Oh great, Michel is at the desk. He's such a pain.** "So, Michel, is Lorelai around?" Luke asked.  
  
"Yes, she is, she and her gentleman friend came in a few minutes ago, and went up to his room," he answered flatly.  
  
"Well, I need to talk to her. It's um, an emergency, can you tell me what room he's in?" Luke said with some hesitation. **There is NO WAY this guy is going to tell me what room they're in, now what?** he thought.  
  
Michel typed a few keystrokes into the computer. "Yes, well, Jim Mariano is in room #22," he said with little concern.  
  
"What???!!!" Luke hissed.  
  
"Mr. Mariano. He checked in this afternoon. Friend of yours?" Michel asked, amused at Luke's obvious disturbed demeanor. Luke didn't even answer. Michel only saw his retreating form up the stairs to the second floor.  
  
"I'm going to kill him!" he murmured, not loud enough for Michel to hear as he stormed up the stairs. 


	3. The Mariano Effect Chapter Three

TITLE: "The Mariano Effect"  
  
NAME -Sandra aka Lukerules  
  
E-MAIL -baumann1@yahoo.com  
  
SPOILERS - Up to the scene in "Goodnight Gracie" where Jimmy runs out of the diner to avoid Luke (except he doesn't leave his wallet behind this time)  
  
SUMMARY - Gilmore Girls Adult Fan fiction challenge. Bear with me, I'm not used to doing point-of-view stories. So if you have any **constructive** criticism, please share it with me. Thanks!  
  
RATING - R  
  
CONTENT -For mature adults. If you aren't a mature adult, then for Pete's sake, don't read it!  
  
PAIRING OR CHARACTER - Lorelai/Jimmy Mariano - and anyone who knows ME, knows that I can't write anything without Luke in it!!!!  
  
DISCLAIMER -I don't own the characters (pout) -the WB, Amy Sherman- Palladino, everyone else does. And yes, Jimmy is definitely yummy (DILF), but I would never choose him over LUKE, my love!  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
Chapter Three  
  
There was a knock at the door. Jimmy jumped, and looked at Lorelai questionably. She returned the quizzical look, as if to say, 'how should I know who it is?'  
  
"Room service!" a woman's voice called out. Lorelai recognized the voice and laughed, squirming out from under Jimmy to go to the door. She opened it, to reveal Sookie, smiling brightly, holding a tray of chocolates.  
  
"Sookie! Great timing, nothing like spoiling the mood," she whispered. Sookie peeked around Lorelai to see a half-undressed Jimmy trying to compose himself, his arousal evident through his khakis, which was all he was wearing. He was barefoot, having kicked his shoes off when Lorelai had gone to the door, and his hair had a mussed, bed-head look. He was distracted from Lorelai's conversation with Sookie as he poured two glasses of the wine they had brought upstairs.  
  
"Oops, sorry, Lor, I just wanted to drop these off for you. Well, and see how things were going. Michel said that you guys came up here not that long ago, so I thought it would be safe, but obviously it's not, and I'm going to shut up now and leave you guys to have fun, um, okay, here you go, sorry, call me tomorrow!" she said quickly, handing off the tray and disappearing down the hall. Lorelai laughed. She brought the tray back to the bed, setting it on the nightstand, popping a chocolate into her mouth. Jimmy joined her, handing her a glass. She kicked her shoes off, thinking to herself that she was glad she wasn't wearing pantyhose or boots today, anything that would make undressing awkward.  
  
"So, where were we?" he said, quickly leaning in, anxious to taste her lips again. Her free hand caressed his face, guiding her lips to his. They kissed, deepening as she opened her mouth to accept his tongue. He could taste the lingering sensation of the chocolate she had just eaten, and broke the kiss. "Yum!" he said licking his lips, reaching around her to grab one of the chocolates off the tray.  
  
"Hey!" she teased, taking a sip of her wine, trying to look hurt that he would choose chocolate over her. He took another chocolate and held it out towards her. She leaned forward and ate it out of his hand, sucking on his thumb and forefinger in the process. Lorelai set her glass on the nightstand and took a chocolate, Jimmy taking the cue and eating it out of her hand, licking her fingers just as she had done. She then took his glass out of his hand and set it on the nightstand. When she turned back to him, his lips were on hers, his hands around her back, lowering her down onto the bed. A moan escaped from the back of his throat as she ran her nails up his back.  
  
He kissed down along her neck, his hands now undoing the buttons on her blouse. He pushed the shirt to either side, exposing a black lace bra with a front close on it. **Damn, she's making this way too easy** Jimmy thought to himself. He continued to kiss along her neck and collarbone, unclasping the bra and pushing that aside also. His hands readily found one breast to caress and his mouth found the other, causing Lorelai to gasp as he bit the hard nipple gently. He moved back up to her lips, pulling her a little upright so that he could get her blouse and bra off completely. She broke the kiss and turned slightly away from him to take her blouse off. He threw it on the floor and brushed her hair aside, kissing her shoulder blade and running his hands around her to cup her breasts. He teased both nipples with his thumbs. She sucked in her breath and leaned back to him, enjoying the sensation.  
  
He turned her and laid her back completely on the bed. Her eyes were dark and she reached her hands out for him, wanting his touch.  
  
He found the side zipper on her skirt and unzipped it. He stood up and pulled the skirt off of her, casting it onto the floor with the rest of the clothes. He admired her for a moment, lying there in just her black panties. He quickly undid his khakis and they joined the burgeoning pile of clothes on the floor. He climbed on top of her, the material of his boxers and her panties the only barriers between them. He leaned in for a deep kiss, while Lorelai reached her hand along the waistband of his boxers, plunging it in to stroke his hardness. Jimmy moaned as she made contact.  
  
He knew that he wouldn't be able to hold back much longer and would need to be inside of her. His mind was foggy as to where he put his 'just-in-case' condom. **Geez, I hope it's in the nightstand** he thought to himself. He hated it when there had to be a long break, it just ruins the mood. **Damn all of the diseases out there, it must have been great in the 60's with all that great free love**.  
  
Again he kissed his way down along her neck, intending to pull down her panties and go down on her. Jimmy was pretty proud of his prowess in that area. He'd been told by a lot of the women he had been with that he was able to bring a woman to orgasm quicker than anyone else. He hesitated for a moment on a nipple but his hands were already gliding along her soft skin, reaching to pull her panties off. Lorelai moaned his name while her hands ran through his hair. He loved hearing a woman call his name.  
  
But that's when he heard something that sounded like a bomb went off in the room.  
  
A bomb called Luke.  
  
Luke burst through the door into the room, practically knocking it off its hinges. "Get the hell off of her!!" Luke bellowed. He couldn't believe the scene in front of him, it was like his worst nightmare. Their clothes were strewn around the room. Jimmy was laying on top of Lorelai, both almost naked, his mouth covering her breast, her head thrown back and her hands tangled in his hair. They both gasped, wide-eyed, completely startled, Jimmy's only noise was whispering, "Oh, shit," only loud enough for Lorelai to hear. Jimmy immediately jumped off the bed and backed up against the far wall, trying to get as much space between he and Luke as possible. He searched the floor for his pants, not taking his eyes off of Luke.  
  
Lorelai sat up on the bed, covering her naked breasts, shaking her head, trying to diffuse the lust she was feeling and figure out what was going on.  
  
"Luke! What the hell are you doing?!" Lorelai hissed. Then thought for a moment.  
  
"I'm keeping you from making the same mistake my sister made with this guy," he growled, completely oblivious to her state of undress. His face was red and he was ready to kill Jimmy.  
  
"I guess you decided to leave out that little piece of information before you fucked her, huh, Jimmy?" Luke's eyes burned into Jimmy's. "Yeah, this is Jimmy Mariano, you might want to get a last name from the guys that you're about to sleep with, Lor," he now turned his anger at Lorelai.  
  
"Mariano?! What are you talking about? " she asked, looking from Luke to Jimmy. "As in Jess's FATHER?!" she said shocked, looking at Jimmy, who was frantically trying to put his pants back on.  
  
**End of Chapter Three**  
  
A/N: Okay, folks, so what happens now???  
  
Does Luke beat the crap out of Jimmy? Does Lorelai angrily kick Luke out, then resume the lovefest with Jimmy? Does Jimmy run out of there, giving Luke the opportunity to take over where Jimmy left off? Will Lorelai get satisfied at all tonight? 


	4. The Mariano Effect Chapter Four

TITLE: "The Mariano Effect" - Chapter Four  
  
DISCLAIMER -I don't own the characters (pout) -the WB, Amy Sherman- Palladino, everyone else does. And yes, Jimmy is definitely yummy (DILF), but I would never choose him over LUKE, my love!  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
Recap:  
  
"Luke! What the hell are you doing?!" Lorelai hissed. Then thought for a moment.  
  
"I'm keeping you from making the same mistake my sister made with this guy," he growled, completely oblivious to her state of undress. His face was red and he was ready to kill Jimmy.  
  
"I guess you decided to leave out that little piece of information before you screwed her, huh, Jimmy?" Luke's eyes burned into Jimmy's. "Yeah, this is Jimmy Mariano, you might want to get a last name from the guys that you're about to sleep with, Lor," he now turned his anger at Lorelai.  
  
"Mariano?! What are you talking about? " she asked, looking from Luke to Jimmy. "As in Jess's FATHER?!" she said shocked, looking at Jimmy, who was frantically trying to put his pants back on.  
  
Chapter Four  
  
Lorelai's P.O.V.  
  
Oh my GOD, Jess's FATHER! Rory is going to die when she finds out! Luke is going to kill him! And ME! Okay, that explains why he seemed so familiar to me, Jess has a lot of his mannerisms. Oh God, Jess's father!! What am I going to do now? Okay, putting a shirt on would be a good start. I searched the floor desperately for my shirt, anything to cover up. Luke took his flannel shirt off and gruffly threw it at me, exposing his bare muscular arms. He still hadn't taken his eyes off of Jimmy. I quickly covered myself with it and ran into the bathroom, closing the door behind me, but leaving it open just a little so I could hear and see what was going on. I was scared.  
  
Jimmy hurriedly put his pants on and tried to calm Luke down.  
  
"Luke, Listen, it's not like it looks," he stammered. "I didn't know she was your girlfriend, you have to believe me!" His eyes were wide and desperate.  
  
Luke looked at the door to the bathroom and I pulled the flannel shirt closed a little more, watching him with terror in my eyes. I've never seen Luke this angry. I mean, I've seen him mad, like the time when Dean and Rory broke up, but this was different. "She's NOT my girlfriend, she's Jess's girlfriend's MOTHER!" Luke spat at him. He looked back to Jimmy. "What the hell are you doing here anyway, Jimmy? Because if you were hoping for a happy family reunion, you've pretty much blown your chance for that," Luke growled.  
  
"I wanted to see Jess. I wanted to try to make amends to him for leaving." he started.  
  
"Make AMENDS?!" Luke said incredulously. "For running away when he was a few days old? And THIS is how you make amends?! By sleeping with his girlfriend's mother?" Luke sounded more genuinely upset than angry. "Jess doesn't want to see you, I can be sure of that. And I don't need you showing up here and messing with his head. I'm trying to get him straightened out and going in the right direction in life and he doesn't need YOU screwing it up," he added, sounding like he was trying to negotiate a deal.  
  
"He's my son, Luke. I don't know what to tell you. I screwed up. But I've gotten my life together now and I want to try to make things right again, I don't know, I just need to see him and talk to him," he said, pleading.  
  
"If you want to make things right, you should just get the hell out of here and leave him alone," Luke stately simply.  
  
"Luke, I can't. I drove here from California to see him and talk to him. I need to do this, can't you see? I just need to see him and then I'll go, I promise," he said calmly.  
  
"Fine. Then go talk to him. He's closing the diner for me. Just don't tell him what happened here tonight. AND THEN GET THE HELL OUT OF STARS HOLLOW or you'll have to deal with me." Luke gave Jimmy his terms.  
  
"Okay," Jimmy said quietly, knowing that Luke would definitely follow through with his threat. He put his shirt on and slipped into his boat shoes, quickly throwing the few clothes he had with him in his duffel. He shot a look at the bathroom door and started to call my name. "Lor.."  
  
"No!" Luke barked at him. "I'll handle her, you've done enough damage here," he dismissed Jimmy by motioning with a nod to the door leading to the hallway.  
  
"Okay," he said quietly, slinking out of the room.  
  
Luke watched him leave, then glanced over to the bathroom door. He sat on the edge of the bed and let out a huge sigh, covering his face with his hands, resting his elbows on his knees.  
  
I walked out of the bathroom quietly and meekly, Luke's huge flannel shirt looking more like a dress than a shirt. I sat down on the bed next to him.  
  
"I'm so sorry, Luke, I didn't know," I said trying to hold back tears. A moment ago I was mad as hell at him, but now I just felt miserable. Like I betrayed him.  
  
"Oh, Lorelai," he sighed, still covering his face with his hands, shaking his head. "I shouldn't have broken in here like I did, but when I found out it was Jimmy, I just couldn't stand it.the thought of him.touching.you." he groaned the last few words, as if he could barely bring himself to say them out loud.  
  
I put my hand gently on his shoulder. "I understand," I said to him gently, thinking that he was looking out for me, he didn't want me to go through the pain of what his sister went through. He just didn't want me to fall for Jimmy the way Liz did, only to get hurt.  
  
"No, Lorelai, I don't think you understand at all," he said, finally taking his hands away from his face, turning to look me squarely in the eyes.  
  
I searched his eyes for what he was talking about. God, he has gorgeous eyes. How come I've never really noticed how beautiful his eyes are? Maybe I just never bothered to really, really look at him? Suddenly I could hear Sookie's voice -- 'just look at him, it's right there,' -- she's said that more than once, trying to convince me that Luke was in love with me. Was IT really there? "Make me understand, then, Luke," I said quietly.  
  
****What does Luke do????****  
  
A/N - to A12 - Could you tell me where in Chapter One I made the mistake of confusing Luke's last name and Jess's last name? The only mention of Mariano is in reference to Jimmy so I'm not sure why you made that comment on your review. 


End file.
